


Coming Home

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Family, Gen, Magnificent Seven AU: Little Britches ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Magnificent Kids 9 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2008)</p>
<p>Chris returns home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Home

"He tried to stay up," Buck whispered as Chris peered through the darkness at his sleeping son. "Finally fell asleep just after midnight so I carried him in here."

Chris nodded, crossing the bedroom to give Vin a light kiss on the forehead before moving back out into the hallway.

"How'd the meeting go?"

With a shake of his head, Chris rolled his eyes. 

"That good, huh?" Buck sympathized.

"The only good thing about it, is that I won't have to do it again for another six months," Chris said, rubbing at his stiff back, the result of sitting in an uncomfortable chair for over ten hours.

Buck laughed. "There is that." 

"Yep." 

After bidding Buck goodnight, Chris entered his bedroom, setting his briefcase down by the door, and making his way across the room. Stripping down to his boxers, he started to climb into bed, only to discover that someone, or rather something, had beaten him there. 

Smiling, he picked up Vin's treasured Cat. The stuffed animal was so much more than just a toy. It had been the first gift that Chris had given to Vin. A tangible symbol of the connection between them. And Vin never slept without it.

Chris' first impulse was to take it down to the boys' bedroom, and tuck it in next to Vin, so if the child woke up in the middle of the night, he would find it there, waiting for him. But, after a moment's reflection, he reconsidered. 

Cat's presence in his bed was a gift of love from the heart of a little boy. And he wouldn't do anything to tarnish that offering. 

Scooting Cat over slightly, Chris crawled under the covers, and with a sigh of contentment, closed his eyes. A few seconds later, he was asleep.

 

~end~


End file.
